This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for plugging devices and their deployment in wells.
It can be beneficial to be able to control how and where fluid flows in a well. For example, it may be desirable in some circumstances to be able to prevent fluid from flowing into a particular formation zone. As another example, it may be desirable in some circumstances to cause fluid to flow into a particular formation zone, instead of into another formation zone. As yet another example, it may be desirable to temporarily prevent fluid from flowing through a passage of a well tool. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of controlling fluid flow in wells.